Cena en Malfoy Manor
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Antes del regreso de Draco a Howgarts para su sexto curso, Narcisa y Draco se disponen a cenar. Escena perdida de HBP.


-¡Déjame en paz madre!- Draco se levantó violentamente de la mesa . El elfo doméstico que hacía guardia detrás de su silla, tuvo que saltar para que el joven amo no lo arrollara.- No quiero hablar de esto. No debo hablar de esto con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

-El Señor Tenebroso me mandó llamar. Lo que se, lo se de sus propios labios-Dijo Narcissa con voz temblorosa.- ¡Draco, esto no es un premio, no es una oportunidad... El señor Tenebroso quiere castigar a tu padre a través de ti.

-¿Y TU QUE SABES?- rugió el muchacho enfurecido. Quizás ha pensado que soy la persona adecuada.- escupió- ¿eso no se te ha ocurrido , verdad?

La vajilla de porcelana y oro de los Malfoy brillaba a la luz de los candelabros. La cristalería de Murano, el crujiente mantel de hilo bordado... en realidad aquella mesa era un desperdicio, ni la madre ni el hijo habían tocado la comida. Narcissa había probado el vino pero a pesar de ser de una excelente cosecha le supo tan amargo como el ajenjo. _No es el vino_- Pensó- _soy yo. _Lucius llevaba dos meses encarcelado en Azkaban, todas las súplicas de su esposa ante el Señor Tenebroso para que fuera liberado habían sido en vano.

_No arriesgaré ni una uña de mis leales para rescatar a Lucius. No hasta que haya pagado._ Habia dicho su Señor.

Ni las lágrimas ni las súplicas sirvieron. Había sido su última palabra. Pero Narcissa no pensó entonces que el precio incluiría la vida de su único hijo.

En la mesa había un tercer servicio, impoluto. Bellatrix había enviado recado de que no llegaría a tiempo a cenar, sin embargo no había ordenado retirarlo. Sabía lo que significaba un brusco cambio de planes en la agenda de su hermana: una misión. Era posible que estuviera allí en pocos minutos, o quizá fueran horas...o tal vez jamás volvieran a verla. _Pero Bellatrix es adulta_. Se dijo Narcissa. _Ha elegido esto consciente de lo que está en juego. Draco no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, solo es un niño..._ No pudo ahogar un gemido.

-Madre- dijo Draco de espaldas a ella en la ventana, sin mirarla- te suplico que no te lo tomes así. Me ofendes. Me siento orgulloso de que el Señor Oscuro me haya encomendado algo tan importante.

-Solo tienes dieciséis años.- La voz de Narcissa reveló un tinte autoritario.

Draco no se permitió reir por el respeto que aún sentía por ella. Pero su labios no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa.

- Hablas como si pudieras hacer algo... Quiero esta misión. -La cara afilada de Draco se iluminó, aunque su madre no pudo verlo. Después, se giró hacía ella- ¿Crees que hubiera podido rechazarla?

_Por supuesto que no_.- Pensó ella con desaliento. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Este año, a pocos días de la marcha de su único hijo a Hogwarts la idea de quedarse completamente sola en aquella enorme casa le helaba el corazón. Recordó la época en que Draco era demasiado joven para ir a Hogwarts y recibía lecciones en casa, a cargo de la propia Narcissa. Había sido un niño reflexivo y cortés, tan guapo... con todo el atractivo de los Malfoy y la determinación de los Black. _Es la sangre Black la que lo hace impulsivo y temerario. _Se permitió un lamento interior.

Entonces sonó la campana en el recibidor, un sonido metálico seguido de varios golpes sobre la puerta de roble. Solo podía ser Bellatrix. Escucharon al servicio abrir la puerta y los pasos de Bella acercándose al comedor. _Cuando va o viene de una misión camina como un hombre. _Pensó Narcissa irritada.

-Buenas noches Bella- Saludo mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar en la mesa.

-¿De donde vienes, tía Bellatrix?- Preguntó Draco.

_Maldita sea_. Como se atrevía su hermana a presentarse en su casa sucia, desaliñada y manchada de sangre. En todos sus años como mortífago Lucius jamás había consentido que su mujer y su hijo le vieran de aquel modo.

-Draco no debes ser tan curioso.- Respondió ella, pero no pareció molesta por la pregunta -Veo que casi no habéis empezado a cenar. Bien.

Ocupo su lugar a la mesa junto a su hermana, y por fin dirigió su atención hacia ella.

-Hola Cissy.

-Podías haberte cambiado antes de venir, estas hecha un asco.

-He venido directamente.

-Ya lo veo...

-Ha sido una noche gloriosa. Hemos desatado los gigantes sobre Newquay. Pero claro, al final si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo.- dijo con sorna mirándose las manchas de la túnica.

-No me gusta que hablemos de este tema en la mesa.- empezó Narcissa

-Claro, la costumbre en esta casa es no mezclar la vida familiar con los asuntos del señor Tenebroso.- Hizo un gesto al elfo doméstico a su espalda y éste le sirvió vino. En sus pálidas manos el contenido de aquella copa tenía el color de la sangre. Acercó la copa a su nariz y saboreó un pequeño trago.- Pero Draco tiene que empezar a aprender. Lleva años de retraso... Apuesto a que no sería capaz de degollar ni una gallina.- Terminó con una risa casi despectiva.

Narcissa asqueada se levantó de nuevo arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

-El señor Tenebroso me mandó llamar esta tarde. Dijo simplemente

-¿Ah si?- La mirada oscura de Bellatrix se había endurecido más si cabe con los años pasados en Azkaban. Su gloriosa belleza de ángel caído había desaparecido para siempre a manos de los dementores, pero a pesar de todo Bella seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

-Bella¡Draco no puede enfrentarse a Dumbledore! Solo es un niño y él uno de los magos más poderosos que existen.

-No te corresponde a ti juzgar la conveniencia de la misión- Dijo Bellatrix muy seria

-¡Hablais de mi como si no estuviera aquí!- Gritó Draco.

-Bellatrix se echó a reír. Narcissa no se movió.

Después de perder el control de una manera tan impropia de un Malfoy, Draco pareció sentirse avergonzado. Paseó arriba y abajo del salón, daba la sensación de ser un animal enjaulado deseoso de escapar, o tal vez solo un adolescente que se había pelado con su madre por algún asunto trivial. ¿Qué más daba? Los Malfoy no acostumbraban a expresar emociones en público, ni siquiera en el circulo más intimo.

-Creo que me voy a la cama.- Dijo. Ni su madre ni su tía pusieron objeción alguna.

Mientras Draco salía de la estancia, cruzando las ornamentadas puertas dobles, Bellatrix apuró su copa. Durante algunos minutos el silencio se asentó en el gran comedor de los Malfoy. Solo el ruido de la lluvia ligera en el exterior y la rama del cedro golpeando el ventanal impedían que la sensación de irrealidad se apoderase de Narcissa. Sentía su cerebro a punto de fragmentarse en mil pequeños pedazos. Con un esfuerzo ingente consiguió articular palabra.

-Bella, tienes que ayudarme.- Dijo al fin, mientras tiraba de las largas mangas de su túnica de terciopelo celeste. Sus ojos azules brillaban acuosos.

-¿Y que consideras que puedo hacer para ayudarte, hermana?

-Habla con él, convéncele. Solo tu podrías...

-No.

Narcissa gimió, se llevó las manos a la boca y apretó hasta que su piel enrojeció en torno a sus labios.

-¡No seas histérica¿No comprendes que nadie puede torcer la voluntad del Amo? Además, el chico está dispuesto ¿por qué interfieres?. ¡Eres débil! Bellatrix escupió las últimas palabras.

La mujer rubia pareció entonces presa del delirio. Se levantó de la mesa, agarró sus cabellos con los puños en un gesto de suprema desesperación y aulló.

-¡Tu no tienes hijos, tu no lo entiendes¡NO TIENES CORAZON!.

Bellatrix divertida exigió que le rellenaran la copa con un movimiento de cabeza. El elfo doméstico no necesitó más indicaciones para obedecer.

-¿Corazón? Mi corazón es del Señor Tenebroso- Pronunció con orgullo mirando como su hermana se alejaba de la mesa en un intento de ocultar su rostro.

Narcissa continuó sollozando. Había caído de rodillas junto a la ventana, allí donde Draco había estado hacía un rato observando la calle. Su cara estaba congestionada, enrojecida. De su nariz dos hilos acuosos descendían hasta el blanco cuello. Todo su cuerpo se agitaba, parecía incapaz de controlarse. Pero unos instantes después, sus gemidos se ahogaron. Serena, se irguió de nuevo. Una idea misericordiosamente esperanzadora había emergido en su cerebro.

-Aún me queda una oportunidad.- Dijo murmurando para si. Había olvidado la presencia de Bella en la habitación.- Severus...

-¿SNAPE?- Rugió Bellatrix. Furia y sorpresa en su rostro.

-Narcissa continuó hablando sin mirar a su hermana.

-El podrá ayudarme... El Señor Tenebroso confía en él al máximo. Es su mano derecha, su espía en Hogwarts...

-¡Snape es un traidor!- siseó la otra.- ¡Cissy, No lo permitiré!

Narcissa se volvió hacia su hermana desafiante.

-¿Y QUE VAS A HACER PARA IMPEDIRLO¿Acabarás conmigo? Regulus, Sirius... ¿lo merezco yo también?

-Cissy.- Bellatrix rebajó un poco el tono, su voz sonó casi cariñosa- Cissy... Sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo si traicionaras al Señor Tenebroso, pero no es el caso... hermana. Cissy, deja que Draco tenga su oportunidad.

-Eso pretendo...

Y entonces, con un fuerte ¡POP, Narcissa desapareció del salón.


End file.
